Fun in the Shower
by imaklutz
Summary: Hiroki came home tired, and covered in someone else's scent. Nowaki notices these two, and wants to show Hiroki how much he cares for him and remind him who he belongs to. (Based on a doujinshi)


**Hello There! This is a _One-shot_**

 ** _Nowaki x Hiro_**

 ** _¡WARNING! | Male x Male_ If you don't like that sort of stuff for some reason _GTFO_!**

 **cause _all_ I write about is _BoysLove_!**

 ** _¡_** ** _NOTICE!_ | Contains sexy scenes, prepare for nosebleed.**

 _ **I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica!**_

* * *

Based on a _Doujinshi_ [that I altered a little bit]: _mizu wa houen no utsuwa ni sitagau |_ credits to theoriginal artist and go check out the original work!

* * *

 **Hiro P.O.V.**

I was just silently sitting on a chair and doing my work when all of the sudden, Professor Miyagi started to annoy me again and interrupt me from doing my job, "Such wonderful weather again today isn't it Kamijo-sensei!"

I chose to ignore him , but I know he won't give up that easily, "Listen, listen!" he said as he grabbed me from behind and let his chest collide with my back.

"Professor..." I said and looked at him irritatingly "You're heavy. Please move."

Professor faked cry, "Kamijo, you're so cold!"

"I'm busy." I scoffed but he just clings even more "Please let go of me. I can't do my work."

"I won't let go until you listen to me." he said stubbornly.

I just sighed.

 **Nowaki P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Hiro-san, as I was reading a book. Suddenly, the door opened and Hiro-san came in.

I was excited to see him, I've been exhausted all day and seeing him made that all go away., "Welcome home, Hiro-san!" I greeted him.

"Hey..." he replied as he was taking his scarf off and placing his suit case on a nearby table.

"I made dinner, would you like to eat together?" I beamed at him as he took his shoes off and put on a slipper.

"Oh..that's a relief. I'm hungry." he sighed "Next time, I'll make it…although it might be this weekend at the earliest."

I noticed that Hiro-san has been going home with a tired look on his face. He has bags under his eyes and he's been sighing a lot. He must be really exhausted from work.

"Hiro-san..." I whispered as he walked pass me, I could still smell his scent as he walked away. Tobacco. "Let's take a bath first!"

"Huh?" he looked at me with furrowed brows "but I'm really hungry."

I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer "We still haven't used the bathroom set." I whispered seductively.

"You can use it by yourself..." he growled quietly.

"I'll wash you!" I exclaimed, flowers forming in the background. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the bathroom.

"Hey?! Nowaki that's not the problem!" he complained but I just ignored him and continue to walk until we reached the bathroom.

I pinned him against the wall, "Please take off your clothes." I instructed him.

"Wha...?!"

I started unbuttoning his shirt "There's already hot water, but first a shower."

"I said wait!" I didn't stop and continue to undress him when all of the sudden, his fists collided with my head "STAY!"

"...Yes" I let go of him, rubbed the spot where he hit me and looked down on the ground.

"Listen!" he scolded "All right? I'm really hungry! We were going to eat together, right?"

"Yes." I answered and pouted like a kid "So food comes before a bath, right?"

"Yes." he nodded as he continued to stare at me.

"Yes, Hiro-san..." I looked up at him and grinned widely "Let's take a bath."

He closed his eyes and he wasn't as tensed as before, he looked like he was thinking about something "Tell me why."

"It's the smell of tobacco." I smiled flowers appeared on the background again. **[Yandere mode: _On_ ]**

He opened his eyes and stiffened, "Nowaki...? are you talking about professor Miyagi's smoking?" he started to sniff himself "Because it smells the same as always to me. Like a dog."

"No..." I whispered "It's stronger than it usually is. The person who smells it wouldn't notice it. And so, that's why!" I smiled holding up the head of the shower.

"Although I hadn't noticed. I'm hungry." he started mumbling and started to blush "And I'm also tired. That's' why...It's fine as long as you wash me."

My eyes went wide, he's so fucking adorable.

"What?" he crossed his arms and looked away from me "Do you have a problem with that?"

I blinked, "No..."

"Then hurry up and do it." he demanded.

He always does this, he says the opposite of what he wants me to do but then in the end he ends up telling me. Sometimes I wish he was more honest. But he's cute this way.

I grabbed his chin gently and leaned in for a kiss, "Yes, Hiro-san."

I started to undo his pants, "I...I can undress myself."

"No way." I cupped his cheeks "Today, you're going to let me do everything, right?" He didn't say anything, but the blush across his face became even redder, "Please leave it to me."

My hand travelling down from his cheeks to his neck, "Hey!" he smacked my hand away to my surprise.

"What is it?" I asked, throwing his pants over my shoulder.

"Aren't you...Aren't you supposed to be washing?" he stuttered.

I grabbed the soap and turned the shower on, spreading the bubbles all over his body.

"I'll wash you." I smirked, letting my hand wander around his body, slowly making my way down to his erection. I pinched his erect nipples using my free hand. "All of you." I whispered into his ears seductively"Every nook and cranny."

"Hah...ah" Hiro-san panted and trembbled when I moved my hand up and down and up and down. Slowly and frustrating "Ah!"

"How is it?" I whispered and licked his ear.

"You said you were going to wash all of me so do it all!"

"That's right." I let my hand slide down to his hips, I could feel him shiver with my every touch "Ah!"

I held his hips tightly and grabbed him close to me, Hiro-san quickly wrapped his arms around my neck as I gently sat him down on the floor, "Please hold on to me like this."

His bum touching the cold floor, I spread his legs and let my fingers enter his tight hole, "Ah..N-Nowaki!"

I pushed my fingers in and out, looking for his sweet spot, "Hey...Hiro-san."

"wh...at?" he panted as I continued to finger him.

"I like you, I really like you." I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Suddenly I heard him growl over my should, I turned my head and suddenly, his lips met mine, "Don't think I'm going to let you say that as much as you want!" he said in between our heated kiss.

He still clung to me, my eyes soften, I really do love him so much. I let my tongue slip into his mouth and taste every inch of his hot cavern.

As he continued to kiss me, I quietly let my free hand undo the zipper of my pants, Hiro-san pulled away to catch his breath. I grabbed his hips quickly and turned him around. He's facing the wall, I held is hand and intertwined our fingers on the wall. His knees touching the floor and his ass high up.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said as I slammed inside of him without warning.

"Ugh...ah" Hiro-san panted "Ah! ah...haa...!"

In and out. In and out. In and out. My phase was slow at the beginning, getting faster and faster and faster. Hitting his sweet spot over and over and over again. Making him whimper, shudder, shiver and gasp for air with every movement I make.

"Nowa...agh..ah!"

"Hiro-san!" I panted as I got faster.

"Ah!" I grabbed his erection using my free hand and began to flick my hands with the same rhythm as my thrusts.

"Hiro-san..." I whispered over and over again into his ear.

"Nh...nnh!" Hiro-san shuddered as he finally came all over my hand.

I grabbed his hips with my two hands and pulled out, "Not yet." and quickly shoving in quick and hard. Skin slamming against skin.

My hips moved quicker and quicker by the minute. Hiro-san couldn't stop shuddering, I could feel him tighten around me, faster and faster and faster my hips moved. The heat was overwhelming.

"No...way..ha agh!" Hiro-san moaned.

"I don't think I can stop Hiro-san!"

"Ah...ah...ahh!"

After a few second I came.

 _XXX_

"Here." I beamed at Hiro-san as I held a bite size of food in between the two sticks in front of him "Hiro-san, say 'ahh-' !"

Hiro-san glared at me.

"You don't want to eat it? I made it from scratch.

"...I'll eat it myself!" he stiffened and growled but he can't hide the blush forming across his cheeks.

"No way." I smiled "Today, please leave everything to me."

Hiro-san soften, the blush still obvious on his face, "..a..ahh.."

"Ah!" I suddenly remembered something "Before that there's something I forgot."

He stared deep into my eyes as I slowly leaned closer to him and lightly kissed his lips.

"Itadakimasu!"

"...No...NOWAKI!"

"If you yell in the middle of the night, you'll bother the neighbours, Hiro-san."

* * *

 **So there you go, I know the way I wrote it is shitty but I wanted to post a little One-shot as I'm working on the other chapters of:**

 ** _•Reincarnated For You_ Go check it out if you haven't seen it!**

 **Also, please pretty please Go check out my first story on _Wattpad_ it's called _Love the Sinner, Hate the Sin_**

 **And follow my _Twitter_ account _: Kezvii_ so we can interact with eachother!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
